Mafia II: Banda sonoral orquestal
|imagen=MANDA SONORA ORQUESTAL MAFIA II.jpg |apariciones=Mafia II |tocada por=Prague FILMharmonic Orchestra |compuesta por=Matus Siroky Adam Kuruc |género=Clásica |año=2010 }} Las partituras de la banda sonora de Mafia II fueron compuestas por Matus Siroky y Adam Kuruc e interpretada por la "Prague FILMharmonic Orchestra". Compositores Matus Siroky es un compositor y productor de música eslovaco que trabaja en 2K Czech. Se convirtió en parte del equipo en 2006 y ha ganado ya una considerable experiencia en el campo de la composición y grabación de música de bandas sonoras y otros géneros musicales. Matus comenzó a componer cuando tenía sólo 7 años de edad y aprendió a tocar el piano en la escuela de arte de primaria. Aunque todavía en la escuela, comenzó a componer música en las computadoras, y se concentró en emular el sonido de instrumentos reales con instrumentos muestreados. Adam Kuruc es un compositor y productor de música eslovaco con experiencia en un amplio espectro de géneros y estilos musicales. Al lado de la llamada música seria, participa activamente en cine, televisión, multimedia y música de jazz. Comenzó a tocar el piano cuando tenía sólo tres años de edad. Orquesta La FILMharmonic Orchestra es una de las orquestas más buscadas en Europa para grabar. La orquesta está formada por músicos de las orquestas más importantes de la República Checa, pertenecientes a The Czech Philharmonic y The Prague Symphony. La orquesta ha grabado en cuatro ocasiones la Opening Ceremony Concerts de la Games Convention in Leipzig habiendo grabado las partituras de cientos de juegos. Lista de canciones Título Tiempo Archivo 01) Main Theme 4:02 Link 02) Prologue 3:27 Link 03) Empire Bay 1:02 Link 04) Enemy of the State 2:11 Link 05) Misery Lane 1:37 Link 06) Whisky Heat 1:50 Link 07) The Hot Foot Hop 1:00 Link 08) El Greco 1:13 Link 09) Family First 0:41 Link 10) Trials and Tribulations 2:29 Link 11) Fresh Meat 0:56 Link 12) Surprise Visit 1:27 Link 13) The Darkest Hour 0:53 Link 14) Up in Smoke 1:09 Link 15) Hot Rod 1:31 Link 16) Gatecrashers 1:06 Link 17) The Works 1:31 Link 18) Follow That Car! 1:11 Link 19) Slaughterhouse Shuffle 1:38 Link 20) Balls and Beans 1:01 Link 21) Cosa Nostra 2:26 Link 22) Room Service 1:57 Link 23) Cleaning Up 1:08 Link 24) Playing for Keeps 0:39 Link 25) Regrets 0:26 Link 26) A Friend of Ours 2:10 Link 27) Wake Up Call 0:46 Link 28) Hide and Seek 0:51 Link 29) Just Business 2:22 Link 30) For Better, For Worse 0:51 Link 31) Henry's Score 1:46 Link 32) Cops and Cobblers 1:19 Link 33) The Killing 0:55 Link 34) Beats from the East 1:03 Link 35) Farewell Lincoln Park 0:55 Link 36) The Mysterious Mr. Wong 1:10 Link 37) Red Dragon 1:11 Link 38) Revenge 0:51 Link 39) Men at Work 1:26 Link 40) Bad Memories 0:48 Link 41) An Apple and a Tree 2:03 Link 42) Stairway to the Stars 1:38 Link 43) Last Orders 1:28 Link 44) The End 2:06 Link 45) Credits 3:37 Link Bonus Tracks 46) Alternate Ending 3:38 Link 47) Sicily 0:53 Link 48) Main Theme (Piano Version) 1:32 Link Otras canciones Título Tiempo Archivo 01) Title Menu Theme 4:00 02) Game Pause Theme 2:24 03) Game Over Theme 0:08 Disponibiliad La se incluyó en la versión coleccionista de Mafia II para PC, Xbox360 y Playstation 3. Véase también Mafia II: Banda sonora original Categoría:Mafia II Categoría:Bandas sonoras Categoría:Canciones de Mafia II